Divided Lives
by Raspberries'n'Creme
Summary: Mineral Town's old Farmer Jon has died, leaving the Farm in no one's care. That's when a City girl Saria takes over! However, the grandson soon after comes to claim the land too! Will the two learn to work together before they kill each other? T for Lang.
1. False Starts

Bonjour! Well guys, here it is! My first chapter to my first story to my first EVERYTHING on this site! Wish me luck!

This chapter is pretty much just me beginning to torture for Saria.

* * *

Chapter One: False Starts

"You've got to be kidding me,"

A blonde was pacing slowly while scanning the floor and nibbling on her thumb-nail. Halting, she picked her head up and looked towards another girl with orange hair braided back. Her face remained unchanged with its disbelief.

"You've honestly have got to be kidding me!" She cried, obviously a bit upset over something. The girl with her laughed, amused with the girl's utter torment. Her story starts before here. A few days even when she was still the new girl.

- x - x - x - x -

A boat approached the shore that was used very little on the small little island. It was a balmy day with a light fog set over the sea, but not the beach itself. People gathered in small clumps along the sand, awaiting the surprise that was soon to deport from the ships' ramp. Curious eyes of both anxiousness and nervousness watched as the person stepping onto the sand was one they were not expecting.

Two seasons ago a tragedy befell the island that left the hearts of many crushed. The well known farm owner by the name of Jack fell ill and soon died, leaving the beautiful farm he had with no care. The animals were brought to the ranches around him and the field died out of all crops. Soon, they knew they had to get some sort of worker or else their crops would be jeopardized. Ads flew out of the island to a country known as Europe where a certain person's eyes fell onto the inviting ad.

There they stood, the new addition to the island that had people biting their lips over. A girl, not much older than eighteen, with short blonde hair cropped into a bob and a dressy shirt matched with black leggings. Everything about her screamed 'Europe girl'. A small smile dressed her face, meeting the awkward gazes of those on the island. A strange beginning for the newcomer who knew not a soul on the island.

And yet, now she was much less unknown. In a town as small as Mineral Town, it did not take long for everyone to get to all the news. Within one season the girl was comfortably living on the farm that was hers with a group of friends she loved. Of course she still had that new vibe to her while she adjusted, but it was not as nearly as strange as the first few weeks. She was chewing on a carrot stick while hanging out with two girls when suddenly a third ran in. Her hair was a strange color; one that a baby girl's room would be painted. Her hair was a bright bubblegum pink that matched her brown, yet almost pinkish eyes. She seemed out of breath, startling the girls slightly.

"Guys guys guys! You'll never ever guess what I just heard!" The girl squealed, flapping her hands back and forth quickly as if she were fanning herself. One of the girls, with orange hair braided back raised a brow.

"You're right. We won't," She commented in a sarky manner. The cheery girl seemed confused at first by the answer when she caught onto the rudeness and puffed her cheeks out unhappily.

"Ooh, Ann! That's not fair! Don't you guys want to hear?" She cried, her face seeming as if it would explode into soft tears if they didn't listen. Being a bit kinder the girl with the brown hair and two blonde streaks smiled lightly at her.

"Go ahead, spill Popuri," She grinned, folding her hands and laying her chin on them listening intensively. The childlike girl smiled back, happy someone was listening.

"Thank you Karen," Popuri sang as she stopped a moment to glare at Ann gently, "So we all know that our Saria runs the farm, right?" She asked, pausing for effect and to give them a moment to answer.

"Hmm, I sure do hope so," The blonde piped in with a grin, being the Saria Popuri was speaking of. Pausing a moment more, the girl started to speak again.

"Welllll, the man before, Jack, has a grandson! At first the boy was uninterested in life in this town but now he's coming! He's about our age too! Nineteen!" The girl giggled, obviously excited about the newcomer. The rest of the room was still. Apparently Popuri wasn't thinking the way they were.

"But . . . he can't have the farm. It's mine now?" The blonde said blankly, her statement coming out more like a question as she thought about it. The emerald eyed girl pursed her lips in thought.

"I don't know, Saria. I mean, his grandfather did own the farm. That has to count for something, right?" Karen stated, chewing on a carrot stick she stole from the blonde. Moaning while she slumped against her bed, Saria looked up at the girls. Without even trying she was getting mixed in with something she did not wish to. Her crystal blue eyes pierced into their minds, flashing with worry.

Finally getting Saria to get out of the house, they managed to drag her to the beach where the boat would be arriving soon. It was the end of Spring and the beach was slowly becoming warmed by the sun. Ann spread her arms out with a grin while closing her eyes. As she wind blew by gently, she leaned back and let herself fall into the sand . . . which was a bit harder than she expected.

"Oouch," She mumbled, rubbing the back of her head. The blonde plopped down next to her even less gracefully and chuckled.

"Did that really sound like a good idea in your head?" She asked, watching the girl with an amused smile. Getting a glare back, she mocked a hurt face and hugged her knees. The only love she got. Ann rolled her eyes, knowing better than to fall for the girl's pity treatment.

"What do you think he'll be like?" Popuri asked, being the only one standing now and looking towards the rather calm sea. The girls pondered a moment in their heads, all knowing what they wished he would be.

"I don't know if we should get our hopes up. I loved Jack, but I feel he wasn't the most charming kid. He's probably one of those Europeans with their teeth sticking out in every direction," Karen mused, getting the group of girls to laugh in agreement. With the exception of Saria however, who sat there rubbing her lip against her teeth. Just as she thought, straight.

"Heeey, not all Europeans have bad teeth! Barely any of us do! That's a stereotype!" The blonde defended, crossing her arms in disappointment. Ann shook her head, not really wanting to argue with her.

The three girls simply sat in the sand, each taking a turn to express their views on the perfect man to move into town. Each one adding a slightly different thing. The one answer that made the girl's feel guilty came from Popuri.

"Actually, I don't care who he is. I will always love Kai," She stated dreamily, placing her chin on her hand while she gazed into the sea. Her pink hair blew in her face, interrupting her little moment. It was going to be Summer soon; that was when Kai came down to Mineral Town. Saria couldn't help but already like the guy who made Popuri so happy.

"Aww, Po! You aren't suppose to make us feel bad like that. Poor Cliff," Ann sighed, being a bit too dramatic. It was clear she was about to say something more, but the loud bellow of a ship got them all to be stunned silent as their eyes flickered out towards the blue abyss.

Through the fog, it was tough to see at first. After a minute, as if from nowhere, the girls could see a giant dark mass approaching the shore. Just like in the beginning of Spring, the barely used ship stopped by the harbor, throwing a rope to the dock.

"Helloooo ladies!" A deep voice cried from the shack. It was none other than the local shipper Zack; a friendly, middle aged man who lived on the beach and helped out anyone in need. He turned away from the girls to grab the rope, securing it to the mast on the dock. Giving the ship a thumbs up, it let out one final toot before a ramp came down to the dock. And out he came.

The girls stood agape while they watched the single person exit the ship. A boy, just a little above their age walked out. His hair was a bit long, but nothing past his neck, and a chilling black color that shined with every spot of sun hitting it. His eyes were an electric green, visible from all the way by the back of the beach. They stood staring for so long, they had not even realized the people pouring into the area until the chatter rose.

The mayor ran past anyone; the short little fellow in his hat that seemed to be the same size as him. He reached the boy and held his out ecstatically to shake his hand. Flashing a flawless smile, the boy took the generous hand and shook it.

"My dear boy it is so good to see you again! Once you grew up I thought we would never see you! Terribly sorry about your grandfather. He will be missed greatly by everyone," Thomas stated, going back down from his tiptoes, taking his hand with him. The boy's smile calmed, nodding slowly.

"Thank you for your kindness. I'm just glad I can keep him going by taking over his farm. I will single-handedly keep it going as he did and make you all proud," He said, smiling again. He was absolutely stunning.

The chatter amongst the townsfolk rose again when suddenly mayor Thomas realized what he had said. His reassuring look faded, his face now a bit stressed. Taking in a sigh, he looked away ,"Well, you see," He began, getting the boy to watch him curiously.

The man filled him in on the situation. He explained how Saria had come a season ago and was now running the farm. Hearing her name being said, the girls saw this as a chance to show their friend off to get closer. Pushing the blonde next to the major, Ann poked her head out from behind.

"Ta-da! This would be her. Hey Adrien, it's me! Ann! Long time no talk!" She introduced, not seeming the slightest shy like the other too. He smiled back at her agreeing, but when he looked at Saria it dropped quickly.

"Ah, so you're Saria? You're the one who took my grandfather's farm," He stated, almost confirming it with himself. A bit confused, Saria nodded slowly when he threw his foot down. His face a bit red, "That's just perfect! I give up everything at home to come here just to find out someone has already taken over the farm. And a _girl _for that matter! This is just bloody brilliant!" He complained, talking mainly to himself though all around could hear.

Saria ducked back sheepishly, feeling her cheeks growing pink. It wasn't her fault, but she could tell he was mad at her anyways. Then the "girl" part clicked, getting her a bit unnerved as well.

"Wait, what is that suppose to mean?! I'm plenty capable handling your grandfather's farm! Not my fault you were too slow and got here too late! Ugh!" She retorted, only getting the boy more upset. At the same time, they both sent a threatening look towards the Mayor, expecting him to sort things out.

"Oh, I, that is, hmmm. This is a tricky situation. Saria is already so situated into town and running the farm, we could never kick her out. However Adrien is family and would make more sense to take over. If you gave everything up at home we can't send you back. The problems, the problems," The little man argued between himself. The two who had just met not even two minutes ago shot each other another hateful look before looking back down.

"There is only one thing that we can do. Adrien shall be in charge of the farm-" He began, interrupted by the cheer of Adrien. Saria glared him down, though her face showed more hurt than anything else.

"Ahem, Adrien shall be in charge of the farm alongside Saria. Gotz can add a floor to the cottage there, and they can both work hand in hand. It will make farmlife easier that way!" The mayor finished, rather pleased with this idea.

"WHAT?!" The two voices calibrated together, echoing over the other commotions on the island. The Mayor ducked lightly, afraid for his own safety.

"I've been doing fine on my own! Why can't he just stay at the inn!?" Saria cried.

"This farm was owned by _my _grandfather! It should be rightfully mine!" Adrien snarled, obviously not happy with the choice as well. The argument followed along with this until they both got tired, sending a growl towards one another and heading off. Adrien to reunite with the island, and Saria to herself.

- x - x - x - x –

"I can tell this will be a peaceful summer," Karen mocked, swirling the straw in her milkshake while looking up to Ann and Popuri who nodded in return. They were all sitting around a table in the Inn watching Saria venting her anger on the mound of whip cream in her cocoa. She stopped to look up at Karen.

"It's not fair though, Kar! I got here first! I really liked the farm life, and now I have to go forth with a guy who absolutely hates me. I can't get it easy no matter where I go," The blonde sighed, slumping down in a depressive manner while beginning to play with her whip cream again. The girls all looked at their new friend with sympathetic eyes when footsteps clomped down the stairs of the Inn.

"Hey sweetie," Cliff chimed, kissing Ann gently on the cheek as he came over by the table. Seeing the frowns ( besides Ann who was now warm and fuzzy due to a little kiss ), Cliff halted with a shocked expression.

"Whoa, who died?" He asked, not making the mood any better.

"My hopes and dreams for the future!" Saria blurted out, causing Cliff to feel bad he even asked. He gave the blonde a hug, having to partially support her limp body as she sat back up.

"Don't worry, things will all work out . . . right?" He asked unsure of himself, looking to the other girls for reassurance. Popuri nodded with confidence as Karen shrugged and Ann sat dreamily. He sighed, seeing as he really wasn't helping now. A chime rang through the Inn as someone stepped through the doors. As if he knew the conversation at hand, Adrien waltzed in only to pause seeing the group.

Saria picked her head up, catching his irritated sigh as he began to turn around. Her blue eyes pleaded for him to come back as she stood up.

"W-wait!" She called, shocked for words when she realized he actually did stop and turn around. Looking to her friends who couldn't help as they knew nothing to her intentions she sighed sadly.

"L-listen Adrien. I guess we started out on the wrong foot-" She began, trying to make things easier on them both. Well, mainly herself.

"Want to get yourself onto the right foot? Get out of the farm. By the way, why are you at the Inn when you could be at your _house_?" He asked smugly, which didn't settle well with Saria. She clenched her fists and teeth keeping her composure. That was that though. She wasn't going to try and be nice now. However, she did smile at him sweetly.

"Sorry, I'm not leaving. And well, you can get settled in the house while it's being worked on. That way you can get comfortable. Because when it's done, I am getting the top floor. Gotz is even putting in a balcony for _me_~!" She practically sang in a voice that was way too sickly sweet. He glared at her, knowing she had somehow won this. Karen chuckled out loud, shocked by the girl's spunk.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It's best you do get the top I guess. I won't have to walk through your room which I already saw ever again," He quickly retorted, walking out of the inn grinning. Saria stood there with her mouth open. Turning to the table that was holding back laughter she frowned.

"Oooh! That's so not fair! I wasn't expecting people in my house! I knocked over my entire bookshelf trying to get out of the house fast enough today. Ugh, this kid is going to ruin my life!" She cried into her hands, stressing a bit much over this whole thing. Cliff chuckled while the girls began laughing, picturing the scene in her head. Karen raised her glass.

"To Saria's new life battling her male clone!" Karen cheered, getting the others to clang their glasses together. Saria then realized what she had actually said.

"C-clone!? Me and that kid are nothing alike! No way, nu uh!" She defended, crossing her arms and huffing in anger. Popuri giggled to herself, looking to Ann and Cliff.

"She really is like him, isn't she?" Popuri added, getting a glare in return from Saria. The group began to laugh, except for Saria who simple shook her head and cracked a smile. At least she had these people to keep her somewhat sane.

* * *

End of Chapter one! Please leave reviews!

I really hope you all liked it! I'm really going to try and make this a long lasting story! Au revoir~!


	2. Warm Blankets

Bonjour~!  
Hey everyone! I thank you all for the hits and visits! I really wasn't expecting more than like, eight!

And what do you know, I got about fifteen! I have ways to go, I know, but I really hope you enjoy this one! 3

* * *

Chapter Two : Warm Blankets

"Gotz, it's absolutely perfect~!" Saria cried, clasping her hands together happily as she looked at the balcony extending from the top of her house. Her new room. She turned to the dignified man and gave him a big hug, making his cheeks under his stubble go pink.

"Aww, it's not a problem little lady! Count it as a thanks for visiting me from time to time. And an extra 200g!" He joked, bellowing a laugh that made Saria's head vibrate. She took a step back, giggling.

"Yeah, but it my old town, adding a balcony would be more like seven-hundred and fifty euros! That's like, a lot a lot of gold!" She explained, spreading her arms out to amplify her amount. He chuckled once more at her before ruffling her head and turning to pick up his toolbox. She reminded him of a spirited child more than a mature young woman.

"Glad to hear. I just hope you enjoy it. And hey, try to get along with Adrien, okay? He is a good kid deep down," The man insisted with a wink. She let out a sigh but smiled, nodding obediently. And with that, the mountain-rough man was gone. Turning to her house, a smile came over her face again.

"Ahh, home sweet home!" She sang, walking towards her extended house. Apparently people around here extend their house when they get married. Too bad it wasn't the case for her. Someone was moving in, but it wasn't exactly her "dream boy".

No, her new roommate was a boy who actually despised her. So maybe she would be unhappy too if she came to take over a family job and someone was already there. She wouldn't be so immature about it . . . would she? She brushed the thought away and headed into her house.

Heading in, she noticed that the entire bottom floor had more of a manly vibe to it. Well, more like there was no more cute décor or anything else she had beforehand. Almost a sad vibe passed through her. Without thinking she went for her bathroom and opened the door right up. There stood a boy in nothing but boxer briefs that were just moments away from being on the floor. The two of them stared for a moment in shock before . . .

"What the hell are you doing!? Get out!" Adrien yelled, pulling the towel from the sink in front of himself. Saria's face turned a deep scarlet as she let out a squeal and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She cried, running away from the door as fast as her feet could take her. Feeling foolish, she ran right up to her room and locked the door. Already she was making horrible impressions on this newcomer.

After a few minutes of calming down in her new room with all her furniture all inside and her stuff still in boxes, she looked towards a sliding glass door. She walked over to it slowly and sighed, opening and stepping into the warm air outside. The balcony was perfect. She could see everything.

Seeing a giant light blue pillow thrown to the side that was new, she smiled. Gotz was so sweet. She threw herself onto the pillow with a dramatic huff and laid with her face pressed into the fabric. The warmth of the fabric that was warmed by the late spring sun felt good against her face. If she didn't know any better, she could have fallen asleep right there.

"I'm guessing it's a bad time for me to stop by, isn't it?" A voice called from below up at her. She was startled greatly, jumping up into a sitting position. Her hair crushed by her face blew astray. Fixing it, she peered over the edge through the poles in her balcony.

Trying to see who it was, the person was clearly under the balcony. So instead she stood up and hung herself over the edge of the balcony very slightly.

"Easy! You're going to fall if you do that!" The voice yelled, making the blonde smile. It was the town doctor. A kind man who seemed to worry a bit much over people. Then again, he was a _doctor_. It was sort of his job.

"Hey Dr. Mason. What brings you here?" Saria asked kindly, hanging her legs through the poles as he backed up to see her. He was frowning, most likely unhappy with Saria's free-going actions. Getting back on topic, the doctor coughed before speaking.

"Why yes, I was hoping to see Adrien. I checkup in case he caught anything on board of the ship. But I hear yelling . . . and I figured it would be best to wait it out," he said awkwardly, obviously timid on bringing up their yelling. Great, just another way to draw attention to the two of them. Just then, Adrien walked out of the house.

They seemed to chatter about something after the Doctor said goodbye to Saria. Rather than leaving, the nosy blonde decided to listen. She didn't know why, but she needed some way to learn more about Adrien.

"How have you been Adrien? I talked to your mother. She said that your vasovagal is not getting any better. Are you sure farmlife is okay with you?" Doctor Mason asked with a stern voice. Adrien looked away darkly, as if he did not wish to speak further.

"I'm fine, really. She worries too much. I don't overwork myself anymore," He said quietly, just enough for Saria to hear. He turned slightly, seeing her out of the corner of his eyes. Seeing his glance, Saria felt unnerved and backed up on her knees.

Finishing up the conversation, Adrien walked back into the house. Saria felt herself breathe out calmly hearing the door close. That was too close of a call. She felt at ease on the balcony. Above where anyone could reach her, the sun bathing her skin, the wind caressing her cheeks-

"Saria, open the damn door! I know you're in their!" A voice beckoned from the outside of the blonde's room. His voice was slightly muffled, being that she had her glass door closed. Feeling a chill run down her spine, Saria walked to her door sheepishly and opened it as little as possible.

"A little more," Adrien growled impatiently, Saria seeing his face slightly pink. In a timid manner, she pulled the door open the slightest bit, allowing them to see each other's faces. After a moment of silence, she opened it all the way.

"Were you spying on me?" He asked irritated. Saria winced slightly, realizing that he had seen her. An answer did not come from her at first. She simply studied his face, almost looking a bit upset.

"What's vaso bagel?" Saria asked, her tone innocent. Adrien narrowed his eyes slightly and looked away as she spoke. Obviously she had heard. Letting out an annoyed sigh while crushing his hair back with his fingers, he made sure his green eyes did not meet her blue ones once.

"First off, it's not some sort of breakfast. It's vaso_vagel_. It's just a heart disorder, nothing I need you worrying over," He explained, not comfortable with this conversation at hand. Seeing her face grow concerned he got a bit annoyed and shook his head, "It's nothing bad! I hate it more when people get all bothered by it. Just, from now on let's stick to old rules, okay? What's mine is mine, and yours is yours. Trust me, I'm not anymore thrilled than you to be living here. So, we'll just stay out of each other's business. Alright . . . see ya," He finished awkwardly, closing her door and walking down the stairs.

Rather than getting upset over the whole ordeal, Saria felt guilty. She left the house without looking at him again ( mainly because he was in the bathroom and did not want a repeat of before ) and headed for town. She had no real destination and decided just to walk around. Feeling rather down, she wasn't really in the mood to go see the girls at the Inn.

Finally figuring she would check out the beach, Saria turned down the road and passed by the poultry farm. As she walked by, the chickens watched her with curious eyes. A sudden thought came into her mind as she continued walking. In a few weeks there was the Chicken Festival. Word was that Rick's chickens were unbeatable. Rick was a bit chicken-like, and everyone knew that. But what if one day Rick used his chickens to bring destruction to all of Mineral town? The land would be ruled by an iron talon!

Just then, as the girl was clearly paying attention to nothing in reality, she was brought back by a loud yell. Just then someone speed-walked right into her from the side, causing her to topple over gently to the ground. Looking up in shock, she saw the equally surprised face of a timid redhead she knew.

"Oh! Uhh, I'm so sorry Saria . . . " The boy said quietly, reaching out and helping the girl up. She shook her head, taking the generous hand and brushed herself off. His face went a light shade of red and he looked down shamefully. She shook her head, feeling as if it was more her fault even though it clearly wasn't.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I'm a klutz, anyways! But are you okay? I heard . . . yelling," Saria said, looking past him to the door. He frowned, lifting his head slowly. So there was still someone who didn't know.

"Oh . . .s-sorry about that. It was my old man. We . . . don't get along all the time. He sort of sees me as a failure I guess," He admitted shyly, making Saria want to hug him. In fact, she did. Encasing the boy in a friendly hug, she patted his back gently before stepping back.

"Don't worry, Gray. From what I know about you, you're nothing like a failure! Why don't you let your head cool and join me down by the beach? I was going alone anyways, and I'm not really a fan of loneliness!" Saria asked, making a little joke to lighten the mood. She got a tiny smile out of Gray and a 'sure'. With that, they headed off for the beach.

To be honest, Saria was a bit awkward feeling. She wasn't too good with one on one time with a guy, even if she didn't like them like that. On the way there, they made very small talk about the warm weather and the summer coming up. Luckily for Saria and Gray, Cliff and Ann where at the beach as well. Cliff was close with Gray, making things easier.

"Oh? Is this a _date_ I see?" Ann mused gently, smiling deviously at the approaching duo. Saria rolled her eyes at the girl while Gray simply blushed. Like a shy puppy, Gray walked to Cliff to relieve his awkwardness.

"Haha, it was more like I dragged him here in attempt to make myself less pathetic feeling! So what about you two lovebirds?" She asked, raising a brow towards Ann. The two rather timid boys were conversing amongst themselves quietly, not noticing the conversation outside of them while Ann grinned.

"Oh, I guess you could say that~," Ann chimed whimsically. She looked back to see Clif's face to no avail as his mind was somewhere else. Sighing, he tugged on his ear and got the two back into the real world.

For the next few hours, three sat around the small blanket Cliff was smart enough to bring gossiping about the little things that didn't get all around town yet. The girls evilly tried to see how much they could get the boys to blush by talking about rather girlie things until they walked off. The evening followed like this until a certain tummy rumbled.

"Wow, it's late. I'm starving," Cliff admitted, his cheeks slightly pink from being the one to cause a silence. An idea clicked in Saria's head that made her grin.

"Oh oh oh I know!" Why don't you guys come by my place and I'll make dinner for us? A perfect way to end the- oh no," She began, then seeming to realize something upsetting.

"What's wrong?" Gray asked quietly, his face concerned. Saria happened to look a bit more angry than sad now and crossed hr arms.

"It's that damned Adrien! I may have gotten the upstairs, but he has the kitchen! How am I ever to cook again? Gasp, and tomorrow is the cooking festival! Nooo," Saria cried, burying her head into her knees. Event after event this boy had found a way to ruin her.

"Just kick him! You were there first! Besides, he doesn't strike me as a cook! You know though, maybe you aren't giving him enough credit. Poor kid just got here," She began with an evil face, but softening after seeing Cliff's shocked face. Saria frowned, not the answer she wanted.

"But . . . but . . . gah you're right. I'll try. But if he calls me any sort of name again, I _will _kick him!" Saria compromised, crossing her arms to end all arguments. The four of them laughed, well three while Gray chuckled gently. The night carried on until it was just about closing time. Ann and Gray had to o so they could close up the shops and Cliff was going to walk Ann home. After saying goodbyes and giving everyone a hug, Saria walked off in the opposite direction of her home.

She was feeling a bit depressed which was unlike her. She hated that feeling. She didn't want to seem gloomy, so she walked down the streets with a calm, yet cheery look. Maybe she was being a bit too forced. Passing the library, she felt the need for a book. Walking in awkwardly, she noticed the girl Mary whom she never talked to had her nose in a book.

"Umm, hello?" Saria said shyly, seeing Mary's eyes go from the book to her without moving. Right away the feeling of "I really should not have walked in here" came over Saria. Closing her book, Mary focused fully on Saria.

"Ah, hello. I didn't think I'd see someone like you here," She said a bit rudely which made Saria a bit angry, but she held it back. Instead she forced out a smile, being kind and courteous.

"Haha, I love reading! I'm sure I'll be by a lot more often. I need . . . I need something good. Something long and entertaining," She explained, getting a bit too excited. Mary smiled slightly, but Saria could tell the girl did not like her very much. They were a bit polar opposites, besides the love of books.

"Hmm, I'd recommend something like Don Quixote for you. You seem to like the sort to like the sort of frivolous adventure," Mary recommended, a bit more friendly. Immediately Saria broke into a large grin, flashing a white smile that kind of scared Mary.

"I love Don Quixote! It was so cute! Well, not really cute, but I loved that little old man," Saria squealed a little, feeling a bit more comfortable that she had something in common. Mary didn't look too impressed, but did raise a brow.

"Ah, so you have heard of it. Hmm, what about something like the Count of Monte Cristo?" She asked, disappointing Saria a little bit. She shook her head.

"The name is familiar, but no I never read it. I'd love to though. And this may sound weird . . . but do you have any doctoral books on say, heart conditions?" She asked shyly. The dark-haired girl gave her an odd look as she took Monte Cristo off of a shelf of classic books. Turning and heading towards another direction, she took an encyclopedia labeled "CardioVascular".

"Here you go. I won't question your motives, but yeah, we have this. Anything else Doctor Mason will have. Take care, and come back sometime and let me know how the book is," She insisted, a kinder tone in her voice. Saria smiled slightly, and with a nod, left the library.

For some reason, there was an odd vibe to the town as she walked through. A chill ran down her spine as she listened to the annoying sound of silence over the town. It wasn't close enough to the summer to hear crickets yet, so the whole land laid still. She quickened her pace slightly, looking behind her every few seconds.

Images crossed the blonde's mind as she was now running. For such a pleasant and innocent town, it sure was cynical looking in the pitch black darkness. She felt herself almost home-bound when –

_Smack!_

"Kyaa~! Please don't hurt me! Please!" Saria cried, falling back onto the pavement and covering her face with her hands. Rather than a hungry growl or a malicious chuckle, she heard a male's voice in pain as well.

"Jeez! Bloody hell, that hurt! What are you talking about, you ran into me!" A voice raged, not happy with the girls reaction. Saria looked up, her cerulean eyes filled with tears of terror. The sight she saw was that of a familiar boy with his hands over his nose. He looked equally shocked at that moment.

"Aw crap, are you crying? You seriously didn't get hurt did you?" Adrien asked, a bit sympathetically yet his tone was still agitated. The blonde simply looked away a stood up, wiping her eyes before turning back.

"I wasn't crying, you big idiot," She said softly in a voice that wasn't too persuading. He raised a brow, curious at first before breaking into a grin.

"You're a big chicken, aren't you?" He asked slyly, narrowing his eyes in pleasure as he watched her face grow bright red. She stomped her foot down stubbornly.

"Am not! I was just hearing strange things when your big head came out'ta nowhere and knocked me flat on my back!" She defended, crossing her arms with a huff. He rolled his eyes and gave up, escorting her back to their home with not another word.

As she walked downstairs to grab a water from the fridge, she looked over once at Adrien who was asleep on the couch. She felt a little bad for him since he showed a bit of a human side today when he knocked her over. She bit down on her lip, walking over to a corner chair with a pile of blankets on it.

Trudging over to the couch in her striped blue pajamas, she threw the blanket over him and smiled. There was something about people sleeping that made them seem so . . . so innocent. She began to walk away to her room when she heard chuckling.

"Nice PJs Cinderella. Really, you don't need to worry about me. Besides, it's too hot for these blankets," Adrien muttered, pushing the blanket off with his feet. Saria's expression dropped, and a mixture of annoyance and sadness took over her face. He looked more annoyed, though he was in a calm mood. Saria sighed and remained calm, putting on the slightest of smiles.

"'What's mine is mine and what's yours is yours.' For arguments sake I'll admit that is a wise choice but," Saria spoke quietly, pausing a moment and looking down, "I really don't want to have to live here completely despising you. If it's what you wish, I will not get in your way any longer. However . . . I am willing to try and work things out the best we can. I'm tired now to talk, good night," She said bowing her head the slightest bit.

With that, she headed up to her room leaving the green-eyed boy to lay in shock. That definitely was not what he was expecting to happen. He tossed over on the couch and stared blankly at a vase of flowers she left downstairs to brighten the room, sleep not arriving soon.

As for Saria, she did pretty much the same. Taking a swig of her water, she rolled onto her bed and looked up at her ceiling. There were pencil markings of circles of where she was planning on putting polka dots around her room. She stared into the circle as if expecting something to happen. Even though it was warm, she pulled her blankets up around her securely. As if the blankets would ward off anything bad. Closing her eyes, the blonde hoped for a peaceful rest. Sadly, sleep only came after a good hour of thoughts and regrets.

_- The End -_

* * *

Dun dun dun! Could Saria and Adrien _actually _get along? Eh, maybe. Depends on what I feel like doing with them. ;]

So yes, please please PLEASE leave reviews! And be on the lookout for chapter three on it's way some time this week! 3

Au reviour ~!


End file.
